Breath Mints & Bus Rides
by YourConscience813
Summary: The bus ride gets a little out of control when Axel’s new addiction is mixed with his old addiction. Can he choose just one? Yaoi. Akuroku. Hints of Zemyx. Please Read and Review.


Breath Mints and Bus Rides. It's actually an old oneshot from years ago- that I've finally finished. I finished something, what? If you have ever tried the blue peppermint liquid mints- thingy, it's the most wonderful stuff in the world. I carry about twenty of them with me all the time because they're my addiction. Seriously tiz the shiz. I'm going to rewrite most of my stories, for clean up and such… I want some more feedback from you guys. Thank you so much everyone!

Anyways, have fun, as long as you have a smile on your face I don't care. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was the usual long and lively bus ride home from school. Everybody was chatting to their friends about what happened during the day and other little things making the bus rather noisy. Everything seemed like any other day except for one tiny detail. Through the laughter and rambunctious students, the back of the bus was occupied by a group of teenagers who passed around a tiny bottle full of blue liquid.

Demyx was sitting with his boyfriend in front of his two other friends in the back of the bus. He just emptied half of the blue liquid from the bottle and blew the peppermint scent toward his boyfriend who was silently reading, uninterested in what the other three were doing. After he was done with the bottle, he tossed it over the seat to the blond who caught it awkwardly in his hand.

Roxas stared at the bottle of liquid breath mints then looked over at his red headed best friend who was sitting in the seat with him. Somehow, the whole back of the bus now reeked of the strong scent of peppermint. He raised an eyebrow when he twisted the cap of the bottle and then he suddenly stopped when the scent got even stronger. His stomach started to turn and he threw his friend a glare. "You really expect me to try this stuff?"

Axel grinned at the small blond. "Oh, come on, Roxas. It's good stuff!" He grabbed the small bottle from the other's hands and started downing the liquid in front of him, making the blond's eye to twitch. When he was finished, he grinned and blew the scent of the minty freshness in the blond's direction. While taking the cap back from his best friend and twisting in back on, he commented with a smirk, "See. No harm done."

Roxas coughed slightly as he inhaled the strong scent of the peppermint. Somehow he felt as if he was about to pass out… Oxygen deprivation? "You're an addict to the stuff though, Axel. You're use to it."

Axel again blew in the blond's face making him cough again. He loved messing with his little friend, even though deep down he wished that the blond wasn't just a friend. Roxas. His best friend had been his addiction for many years already. If only he knew the truth. "I only bought this stuff yesterday, though. You really shouldn't call me an addict."

The red head received a glare, "But you've been through twenty of these bottles already!" He watched as Axel finished the bottle he had in his hand and pulled out another one from his backpack. It took all his might to hold back the urge to slap him. "Twenty-one!"

Demyx now grabbed the new bottle from the pyro's hands and squirted the liquid into his mouth for a second time. As before, when he was finished he tossed the breath mints back over the seat to Axel who caught it more successfully than the blond did earlier. Apparently, Axel wasn't the only one who had taken a liking to the mints. Then with a devious look in his eye, he turned and grinned evilly. "Hey, Zexy... Whatcha reading?"

Zexion peered up at his bubbly boyfriend and answered with a nonchalant, "Nothing important." Closing the book, he carefully set in aside to prepare himself for what was coming next. Demyx leaned forward and kissed Zexion fervently on the lips, making many people turn away from the back of the bus, blushing like crazy. Well… The ones that found it embarrassing at least.

Axel grinned at the sight and resisted the urge to wolf whistle at the two while Roxas had a completely different reaction, turning away blushing along with many others. The red head's attention now turned to the blond, completely ignoring the fact that his two other friends were having a make out session right in front of them. There were many times of the day that he could just stare at Roxas and observe the blond's features without the other realizing it. Roxas, yes, Roxas was an addiction to Axel. An addiction that's going to meet the new addiction. Whether he liked it or not. "Here Roxas. Just try a little bit of it." He offered him the tiny bottle.

Instantly, the small blond shook his head. "That stuff seems nasty." He tried backing away but ended up scooting right into the window of the bus, making him trapped between the window, the seats, and the peppermint crazed red head in front of him. He watched intently as Axel, again, put a few drops of the breath mints on the tip of his tongue. "Doesn't the smell of the peppermint suffocate you?"

Shaking his head, Axel pushed the bottle into the blond's hands. "Just try it, Roxy." He savored the taste of Roxas' pet name rolling off his tongue. "Who knows, maybe you'll like it?"

Again, Roxas fiddled with the bottle between in fingers, doubting how much he trusted the pyromaniac red head. He uncapped the bottle and tilted his head so he wouldn't miss his mouth. He squeezed the tiny bottle and felt the drops hitting his tongue. Moving his head back to its normal position, he could feel the breath mints doing its duties and could smell that his breath smelled strongly like peppermint. He turned to his best friend, coughing slightly. "There. That better?"

Axel shifted his position so that his whole body was facing the blond. "Much better." His eyes ran over the blond's pink lips and saw that he had gotten some of the blue liquid on the corner of his mouth. A pulse was beating in his head, his addiction. Which addiction was the one he really wanted most? He wanted to find out… Instead of telling his friend, though, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Roxas watched as Axel inched closer to him. He could tell that he wanted something badly but didn't have a chance to ask because a warm pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. Frozen in shock, he felt the red head traced the bottom of his lip with his tongue and successful cleared the liquid mint from the corner of his mouth.

As they separated, Axel licked his lips, tasting the peppermint mixed with the taste of Roxy. He then looked at the blond who had an odd expression written across his face. "What?" The pyro asked as innocently as he really could in the situation he put himself into. "You had a little-"

"Yeah, I noticed that." The blond shot back. Somehow, he couldn't get the thought of his best friend just kissing him out of his head. Then there was also the fact that he wanted more. Much more. Why did he feel so embarrassed? Wasn't Axel just messing with him? He couldn't- He shouldn't- Did Axel actually like _like_ him?

Roxas mentally facepalmed himself from how idiotic his thoughts seemed.

Without another word from the blond, Axel turned away, slightly ashamed that he even tried the stunt. "Sorry, Roxas."

Roxas looked down at the bottle in his hands. After taking the cap off, he began to place the minty liquid across his lips. This must have been one of the wildest and spontaneous stunts that he had ever pulled. Grabbing the front of Axel's shirt, he forced the other to look directly at him. "If you're sorry, then you'll do that again."

It took a moment to register what was going on, but the red head could not help but smirk as he crushed his lips against the other's. The taste of the peppermint and the fact that Roxas was willing made his addiction go wild. There was no need asking why the other was doing this, he didn't really care about asking that right at the moment. The pulse continued to drum inside the pyromaniac's head, even harder this time. The blood inside his body began to boil to the extreme, making tiny drops a sweet appear on his skin. Axel knew that, somehow, he was intoxicated by his addictions.

Slowly, Roxas wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Axel traced his tongue across the blond's lower lip and the blond granted him access into his mouth. His tongue began exploring every inch of the other's mouth, tasting Roxas and the peppermint together.

The only thing that broke their kiss was the lack of oxygen between the two. They gasped for their breath back before going at it again. The blond's eyes rolled back as he felt the other's hands massage his upper thighs, getting pretty close to a certain member.

The younger teen pushed away, breaking their kiss. His slim fingers trailed up the other's chest, making sure that the red head was paying attention. "This is a bus, Axel. Don't do this to me unless you really mean something."

Briefly, their swollen lips met once more. Slowly Axel began trailing gentle kisses from his lips to his jaw. He purred as he heard the blond's breath hitch. "Why would I mean anything less?"

Moaning, the blond felt his member twitch. He felt the other's hand unzip his pants and slip his fingers under his boxers. As he opened his mouth to protest, his felt as the other stroked him, causing a low groan to escape.

Axel's lips were positions right beside the younger one's ear. Softly, he whispered, "Maybe you could get off at my stop today? I'm sure that we could have some fun up in my room, ya know."

"Ax-el… I-" Another moan escaped as his felt the fiction of the other's hand. His thoughts then slowed to a halt at the pleasure he was experiencing. It was so intoxicating, he didn't even notice as the other got down on his knees and made his way in front of his exposed member.

The red head's tongue slowly ran over the tip of the blond's cock, tasting the salty precum. He placed half inside his mouth, slowly bobbing his head to create a rhythm for the other who was blushing the same color of the older teen's hair. Roxas' nails dug into the sides of Axel's head, making sure that he was still making friction for him.

The other took his member entirely in his mouth, deep throating him. Roxas had to clasp one hand over his mouth to silence his sounds. After awhile, he barely could smother the large groaning sound as he came inside of the other's mouth. Axel swallowed all of it, smirking up at the flushed and shaken blond. Making sure to lick up all of the blond's cum, the red head licked his lips seductively.

Quickly, Axel rejoined the shaking other in the seat beside of him. Roxas' hands were fiddling around with his pants and once he was done- as if everything was normal- he turned to the other. "Wha- I mean… Why did we-"

Gasping the blond's chin, Axel turned the younger one to face him. "You like me right?"

Slowly, the blond nodded blushing.

"I like you also…" Placing a brief kiss on the other's lips, he continued. "You've been my addiction for many years, Roxas. I want to be your boyfriend." Cockily, he added, "Maybe even your knight and shining armor."

Chuckling, the blond brushed his fingers over the older one's collarbone. "I would like that."

Suddenly, they noticed that the dirty blond in front of them was standing up. When he turned around, an eyebrow quirked upward. "Hey, Axel…? Wasn't Roxas sitting near the window earlier?"

The two laughed nervously, shaking their heads.

"Oh… Hmm…" Demyx pulled his backpack over his shoulder as it was getting closer to his stop. The other one in the seat did as well and stood beside of his boyfriend. Without warning, Demyx pointed to the red head's mouth like he was confused. "Hey, you have something on the corner of your mouth, Ax." He paused and motioned to his own mouth where to wipe, "Wow, I didn't know you had white breath mints too."

Everyone froze.

Zexion blushed suddenly and grabbed a hold of his partner's wrists, pulling him towards the front of the bus. He did not want to know what was going on behind of them and wanted to forget about it as soon as possible.

After licking the side of his mouth, the red head turned to his new founded boyfriend beside of him. A suggestive smirk appeared on his lips. "I would prefer your breath mints over that bottled crap any day."

* * *

-End of Oneshot- Somehow, I've noticed that on a bus, nobody really notices- or cares- what you do. Yeah, lots of stuff goes on, the worst thing I think happened on my bus was someone busted their lighter and set my pants on fire. Even though I was laughing my ass off at the fact it happen, it was still a what the frick moment… Also a total number of three people actually noticed the fire. So… Weird…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, suggestions, comments? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Wanna put a ring on it's finger? Anything? Nothin'? Really?

YourConscience813


End file.
